Wolf Girl: Manifestation
by francescaalavin
Summary: Just when everything is looking up, a few obstacles throw Carys off track. Sequel to Wolf Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Carys' POV

"I love the wild, every night under the stars, every night with you." I say as I look away from the beautiful sight in front of us, and over to the even more beautiful sight next to me. "I miss the human world, but I'd miss you more if we were parted."

"I'm so in love with you." Jana kisses me. "We can always be together now." She looks at the watch that she keeps a secret from the pack. "We should go back, my father will be worried about us." She stands up, reaching her hand out to me. I've been so much happier lately, even though I have nightmares about my parents and sometimes wake up screaming and shouting. The pack get angry at me sometimes but Jana would never let them hurt me.

Sometimes I hear my mums voice, when I'm hunting or fishing, just things I remember her saying to me a lot. She called me 'Cherub' when I was little so I hear that a lot. And there's a lullaby she used to sing to me when I was a baby, sometimes I hear that when I get stressed. It's a welsh lullaby, so I have no clue what it means, but I like it. Even if it does sort of scare me, the fact that I can hear things that aren't there.

We walk hand in hand through the moon lit forest. The pack have relocated to Wales for spring. I thought Jana would be skeptical about staying in the wild, but she never seems to give a second thought when it comes to being with me. She always makes sure I'm happy, she says her happiness is my only concern. When I'm happy she's happy too.

Once we come back to the camp, there seems to be some kind of drama. Some of the pack are crowding around the fighting ground. Jana pushes past them, pulling me with her, we stand beside Gerwyn. Ceri is next to him trying to calm everyone down, I see a Wolfblood I've never met before, she has blonde hair and I can tell she's empowered, perhaps an Alpha of her own pack. I can also tell by her look that she is tame. The pack growls at her, creating a riot. Ceri turns to Jana and I.

"Carys, I really think you should go back to the den." She tries to block my view of the girl, but I push past her, sniffing the girl. I know who she is straight away. "That's her. My daughter." Ceri is emotional, she then turns to Gerwyn who comforts her, reminding her she needs to be strong for her pack. I grab Jana's hand. She looks at me, I'm scared, I wasn't expecting this.

"Quiet!" Jana shouts. The pack complies, still respecting her as their former Alpha. "What's your name?" She asks the blonde. Approaching her.

"I don't answer to your kind, where's my sister?" She asks, her eyes turning yellow. She has a London accent, almost similar to Rhydian's. "I know she's here, my instincts are strong." She starts walking in my direction. She sniffs. "It's you." I back away. "I'm your sister, I'm sorry you were kept from me. My name is Ava." Jana walks to me, taking my hand again. I don't say anything. All the things that have happened in my life have broken my confidence.

"Why did you come here?" Jana asks her.

"I told you, I will not answer to you."

"Yes, you will." I say quietly, refusing to look her in the eye.

"I came to find you. I could feel it -" She grips her chest. "- in here, I could feel it when he died. I followed my instincts, they lead me to a village in Newcastle, Stoney Bridge. I talked to people, I found Rhydian, I knew he was my brother, I could feel that too. I didn't tell him who I was, but this family have strong instincts and he figured it out. He told me about you, that you had gone into the wild, near Wales. Why are you living like this Carys? There's so much more to the world." She takes another step towards me but I only back away more, pulling Jana with me, I stand slightly behind her.

"Give them privacy." Jana says to the pack, they unwillingly return to their work. Ceri and Gerwyn remain where they are. Jana looks at me. "Shall I leave you?"

"No, stay with me. Let's all go to the den." We walk as a group to the tee-pee that Ceri lets Jana and I share. It's big enough for us all to sit. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"I'm sorry Ava," Ceri says. "I was so young, too young to keep you."

"I have no time for your apologies, you're 24 years late." Ava snaps at Ceri.

"Don't talk to my Alpha like that." I say, the fire in me is slowly rekindling. "What is your intention?"

"When I found about you, all I could think of is how much you must be hurting. I'm mourning too."

"I'm fine, I have a pack, I have love." It's not a lie.

"When he died, I felt like part of me had died too, so I know better than anyone that you're not fine."

"You don't know anything about me, you didn't even know I existed. I can't be mad at you for that, I know, but how dare you come here and tell me what I'm what I'm feeling?" I stay strong, yet calm.

"I'm sorry. I want a relationship with you, I want to know you and Rhydian. I have been parted from my family my entire life." Ava shows us her vulnerable side. I take a deep breath.

"I can't go back to the human world yet, at least not permanently, I have to wait until I turn 16 next month. So if you really want to know me, you will either wait until then, or you can stay here."

"Carys, I don't think that's wise." Gerwyn says, he hasn't spoken to me the whole time I've been here, I think he's still upset with my father for breaking Ceri's heart. Ceri and I both ignore him.

"I will stay in the village, we can meet whenever you want."

"You will also fix things with Ceri, she's my Alpha and you will respect her in order to earn my respect." Ceri gives me a broken smile.

"Fine," Ava turns to Ceri. "I will need time, I have only just discovered these things about my life. I've had no time to heal from the pain." Ceri nods.

"Thank you." I smile. "Jana and I were planning on visiting the old pack tomorrow, go back tonight and I will see you then."

"Okay." We all exit the den and see her off. Ava tries to hug me but instead I extend my hand and we shake. Gerwyn looks displeased. Not about the handshake, about the fact I'm trying to befriend her, and the fact that she's here.

"Gerwyn, go and help Aran and Alric find food." Ceri says. He may also be Alpha, but Ceri's the one in charge around here.

I watch as Ava runs off into the distance. Jana and I are still holding hands. Jana squeezes my hand gently to get my attention. She looks at me. "Do you want to go for another walk before we go to bed?" She asks.

"I think I want to go on my own, I need some head space." I don't look at her. I start to walk off.

"I don't think you should go alone, it's dark and you don't know these woods as well as I do." Jana gently pulls me back.

"I won't go further than our tree, I swear. I know my way back from there." She lets go of my hand and I head off through the camp and out towards our tree. We always sit under it, we've walked there everyday since we came to the wild. It's the biggest tree for miles, in both width and height. I've been attracted to it since the moment I saw it, it's beautiful because it's different. It's like me and Jana because we're different too.

Although Jana knows I can look after myself, I can tell she doesn't like the thought of me being out in the woods all on my own.

Everything good always comes to an end, but the bad stuff never stops. As soon as I'm content, the world takes my happiness away from me. I'm not displeased that I've met Ava, since Ceri told me about her I've been curious about her. But I just know her being here is going to ruin everything, she was right about the instincts that this family have. Dad and I have always been a little different than other Wolfbloods, but I didn't know that until I met others. Rhydian and Ceri have also have very strong instincts.

Right now my instincts are telling me to be careful, telling me not to trust her right away. At least not until I talk to Rhydian about this, I'm nervous to talk to Rhydian. Obviously I still consider him a friend, but he wasn't that friendly last month. I sit against mine and Jana's big tree, Jana must think I'm mad for having such a special connection to a tree. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that I'm close to home, my old home. I was nervous about coming back to Wales, but I knew it wouldn't be like it was before if we're living in the wilderness. We've been away from Stoney Bridge for about a month, it's only 3 months until I turn 16 and I can go home, with Jana. We can finally start a proper life together.

I concentrate on everything around me, in this pack, we're not supposed to use Eolas or Anceon until we're 18 but something made me desperate to use Eolas. I moved to a crouching position, feeling the cold dirt beneath my palm. I was barely using Eolas for a second when I saw something that I knew was right in front of me, without using Eolas. This large clump of rocks was opposite our tree. I knew it was there, it hadn't especially stood out to me before but I always knew it was there. I stand up and walk over to it, it's dark out but the moon and stars give me enough light to make out that it's not just a clump of rocks. I walk around to the right side of it, and I see that it's a cave, it goes under ground. It kind of reminds me of a giant rabbit hole. I go inside and immediately realise what this place is. I panic but I don't move. It's pitch black in here, but I know where I am, without seeing I know. I can feel her here with me. It's like she's the reason I found this place. "Anceon..." I hear a very faint whisper, but I can make out her voice. Why can I hear her voice? Am I going crazy? "Carys, use it." I hear her again. My mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian's POV

Jana and Carys are coming back tomorrow, I'm supposed to be excited. I am, but I'm so nervous about this whole new big sister situation. Why wouldn't mum tell me? Maybe she's embarrassed of her. She just showed up at school today and made a huge scene, she's tame but she acted as if she was alpha of a pack who have never even heard of humans. She had everyone staring at us. Jimi was shouting stupid things, the K's were judging her clothes or hair or something. I had to drag her into the dark room. I told her about Carys being in the wild, and she went running off to find her. I tried to chase her, but she's fast. She should have just stayed and waited, but I think a little part of her wanted to see mum too. No matter how much she had 'betrayed' her. They're in Wales, she'll be with the pack by now.

I hear something hit my window. I get out of my bed and look outside. I see Maddy standing there throwing rocks. I open it up. "That's a little cliche don't you think? It's 3am, what are you doing?"

"Ava's turned up at my house. I don't know what to do with her. I've got her waiting outside so she doesn't wake mam and dad." I roll my eyes. Of course this would happen. Ava wouldn't have wanted to stay with mum, and dad wouldn't want her there, why didn't I think about that?

"Well she can't stay here!"

"Rhydian, come on!" She raises her voice a little bit.

"I'll be right down." I quickly throw on some jeans and a jacket and jump out of the window down to Maddy and we run back to her house.

Why the hell has she come back here? It must have gone bad with mum and Carys. I find myself getting really worried about them. Ava's standing outside waiting for us.

"What are you doing here?" I say. "Are they okay? It's the middle of the night, go to B&B."

"Yes they're fine. I have no money on me, I spent it on the train ride back here. I had to run the rest of the way. I don't have anywhere to stay tonight. You said you're foster parents are human, so I came here instead." She can't just show up like this, it's becoming a nasty habit. "Carys told me she's coming here tomorrow with that dirty wild girl, so I need somewhere to stay until then."

"That dirty wild girl is my bestfriend, and she's Carys' girlfriend. Don't talk about her like that." I snap. "You have no right to keep turning up like this."

"Sorry." She hangs her head, she seems pretty immature for her age.

"You can stay in the cellar, I'll tell mam and dad tomorrow. I can't be bothered arguing about this, we all need to get some sleep. Rhydian, just stay here, you can run back tomorrow morning before the Vaughns wake up." Maddy trails off into her house, rubbing her eyes. Ava gives me a smile and follows her. I sigh and go inside too.

I go into Carys' room, because I know if Mr and Mrs Smith found me in Maddy's bed, they'd kick off. It's happened before and they made me shovel the whole driveway back in Canada. Even though they had hired a plough truck. There may be no snow here but it's a risk I'm not taking again.

I'm not tired at all, I can never sleep in my own bed back home because of everything that's going on. I end up walking around Carys' room. All of her stuff is still in here apart from some of her clothes, obviously she couldn't take everything to the wild. I look at all of her books and knick knacks. She has a lot of fantasy books, lined up in colour order on her shelves. She has little statue of three wolves that hold the books upright. You can see her personality just by looking at her room. It makes me feel even worse for the way I treated her. Hopefully when she comes back I can apologize.

Her phone is still here, she knew that the pack would hate her if she brought it with her. I turn it on out of curiosity. It blows up with missed calls and texts from someone called 'Anwen', I think that's what her ex is called. I leave the phone alone and decide to go for a quick run in the woods, no one will be out there at this time of night, and I can easily get in and out without making a sound.

So I thought. I'm about to go out the back door when I see Ava standing in the kitchen. "Can't sleep?" She says, holding a glass of water.

"I was just gonna go for a quick run, to tire me out."

"I'll join you." Great.

I try to run ahead of her, but she thinks it's a race. It was sort of fun to be honest. We stop at the clearing to take a break. I want to ask her stuff, to find out about her, but at the same time I sort of wish she didn't exist.

"So what school do you go to?" She says.

"Bradlington High, it's pretty cool I guess."

"I went to a boarding school, my foster parents' parents own it and we all sort of lived there while I was growing up. That was kind of cool too."

"Do they know about you being a Wolfblood?" She doesn't answer me, she just changes the subject.

"I bet the full moons are amazing here."

"Yeah they are, well Maddy's parents make us go in the cellar. They say it's safer, I suppose they're right. Where do you run?"

"I work for Segolia, we're flown out to Norway. You've heard of them right?" I think about everything that happened with Kincaid.

"Yeah I've heard of them. You know Shannon? She works for them too, alongside school. They're going to pay for university for her. Did you go?"

"Nah, it never really appealed to me. I've worked with Segolia since I was 16, there wasn't really any point in going to uni when I already had a job. I'll race you back to Maddy's?"

She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she sprints off. I follow her and manage to beat her, even though she had a head start. We get inside and both head off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Carys' POV

I kneel down in the dark and try my hardest. Jana taught me how to use Anceon behind her father's back, he wouldn't be pleased if he found out what we were doing, he would go to Ceri and Gerwyn and try to get me exiled or sent to the Kronock. Ceri wouldn't do that to me. We're like family now. But I'm not so sure about Gerwyn.

I concentrate harder than I ever have. It's painful, not physically but emotionally. I can feel my mother's presence. It's much stronger than before. I feel everything I felt before it all went wrong, I can feel what my father felt. And worst of all I can feel what my mother felt. She wasn't sad she was dying, she didn't want to leave me and dad alone, she was guilty about something. I can feel it like it's my own guilt. I see fuzzy visions of me on my first transformation, in this cave. I had no clue we'd be any where near where we went on full moons. I see my second transformation, then my third, that's when it happened. I can feel the excitement when we left the cave, mine, mums. But I can also feel how uneasy dad was. He's always been right about his instincts. I'm smiling at the happy memories, but it quickly fades as I feel all of our hearts break. I heard the gunshot again. I knew what had happened to mum. Dad kept me away, and I came back here. To this cave. Everything I feel right now is almost identical to how I felt when I realised I'd never see my mother again.

I find it difficult but I wake up from Anceon and realise I'm lying curled up in a ball in the dark. My face is wet with tears. There is a small beam of light coming from the cave entrance. I realise it's no longer night time, the sun has come up and found it's way to me. It's shining hard on a puddle in front of me. The light disappears, someone is standing there. I hear the footsteps coming closer to me. "She's here!" I hear the voice and smell the air, I conclude that it's Gerwyn. Has he been searching for me? He crouches down at my side but I can't move. "Carys? What happened to you? Jana thought you were dead."

Usually a comment like that would have me running to Jana's side to reassure her that I'm okay, I couldn't have her thinking I was gone. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. But in this instance, I don't move. Not because I don't care, because I'm scared. Everything I do goes wrong. I'm scared of something going wrong between us.

I don't say anything to Gerwyn. I don't even look at him. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me out of the cave. I stay closed in. I hear everyone swarming around me, the entire pack is away from the camp. I hear Jana. "Carys?" She pushes past the crowd and looks at me. I squeeze my eyes shut, I don't want to look at her. I want her to fall out of love with me, because it's only a matter of time before my screwed up life screws her up to. I don't want to watch her world fall apart, I know how selfish I am, but I can't take another second of this. Gerwyn lowers me to the ground and Jana cradles me as I cry. I still don't look at her.

Ceri kneels at my side. "Cariad, what happened?" She looks at my body, checking for injuries. The only thing that hurts is my heart, and my head. I allow myself to bury my head into Jana's stomach.

"She's breathing really fast." Jana says. "Is she hurt?"

"She doesn't seem to have any injuries." I feel Ceri putting her hands on my cheeks, pulling me slightly away from Jana, but my head remains on her lap. I pant and shake vigorously. I open my eyes and look up at Ceri, she gazes right into my eyes, like she's looking right inside my mind. Her face goes from concerned to very concerned. "Everyone back to the camp." No one moves. "Now! Gerwyn, go with them." The pack unwillingly walks away. Jana stays with me. "You too Jana." Jana goes rigid.

"No, I need to stay with Carys, she needs me here." Ceri gives Jana a look, and just like that Jana stands up, gently moving my head from her lap on to the ground. I watch as she walks away. Ceri puts her hands back on my cheeks.

"Carys, I know you've seen something, can you tell me what happened?" I just stare up into the sky. "I can't help you if you don't help me." I turn to look at her and burst into tears again. She wraps her arms around me as I cry and she rocks me gently back and forth. Ceri is the closest thing I have to a mother out here. She pulls away from me and I sit up. I lean against one of the rocks, hugging my knees. She brushes my messy hair out my face and wipes away my tears. "Jana made everyone get up to come and look for you when you didn't come back to camp. She was worried sick, so was I." I don't say anything. "I'm alpha now, but I'm still a healer as well. I can see that you're not well, and it's completely understandable. You've seen things a cub of your age should never see. Let me help you, Carys. Tell me what happened down there."

She looks so desperate to help me, I can't let her suffer. I take a deep breath. "I used Eolas, I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. It lead me to that cave. That's the cave we were in on the night my mum died." I take another breath. "I heard her voice, she told me to use Anceon. I'm so sorry Ceri." I weep more and she holds me tight, stroking my hair. I collect myself. "I saw everything that I saw that night, I relived it all. Am I losing my mind?" I look into her sorrowful eyes.

"No you're not, but what you're experiencing now is just shock. From what you saw, and from using Anceon in a circumstance of your own. What happened here was too close to your heart and your mind couldn't take it. It's called Torri Lawr. That's why I told everyone to clear off, the last thing you need right now is the pack over crowding you." I nodded.

We walk back to camp together, she asks questions about my mum, I think she was trying to get me to focus on happy things. I still felt sort of numb though. When we got back, Jana came over and hugged me. "You're okay?" She put her hands on my neck like she always does. Ceri leaves us be. There's no way I could leave Jana, we need eachother. I nodded my head and gave her a little kiss. "Do you still want to go to Stoney Bridge? We'll have to go now if we want to catch the train from Cardiff Central."

"Yes. I'll just say thank you to Gerwyn and Ceri, and thank you Jana, if it wasn't for you I'd still be lying in that... place." I give her another kiss and head over too Gerwyn and Ceri. "Gerwyn, thank you for getting me out of there, I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but it means a lot to me that you care so much about Jana." He nodded and gave a half hearted smile, I turn to Ceri. "Thank you so much for explaining everything I was feeling, I think I understand it all a bit better now." I hug her and she gave me a beaming smile. "We'll see you tomorrow at lunch time." I shout as I walk back to Jana who is talking to Alric.

"We'll be fine dad, back by lunch tomorrow, no talking to humans we don't know. I don't know why though, I think you're forgetting that Carys used to be tame, and I've had my tame times too." She says, she playfully punches his arm. He uses his thumb to stroke her cheek, then he turns to me.

"Carys," He sounds as if he's about to scream in my face, "Look after my little cub." I sigh in relief and laugh a little.

"Dad, I've been gone for way longer than a day before! But I suppose it's normal to be worried, because all of our circumstances of reunion have not been happy ones." They shake hands the Wolfblood way, then he shakes my hand and Jana and I run off through the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian's POV

It takes me ages to get to sleep, I'm nervous about seeing Jana and Carys, I'm worried that Carys won't forgive me and that'll create tension between Jana and I. I'm also nervous about how she's going to be feeling about Ava being here and stuff.

I don't know why but since I met Carys I've always felt connected to her in a way. Not like the way I'm connected to Maddy, I don't have a crush on her or anything. I love Maddy. But I just feel like I have to protect her at all costs. Which is why I feel so guilty about treating her so badly before. I was as bad as Alric, and that's saying something. I have no idea how she's been getting on in the wild. I hope it's been okay for her. I hope mum and dad treated her well, I know mum would but I'm not sure about dad. He can be a little bit awkward at times. As for the rest of the pack, I just don't know. Her father betrayed the pack by leaving to become a tame Wolfblood. Having been in the wild before, I know they don't take stuff like that lightly. I was sent to the Kronock for days just for having human entertainment. It wasn't even mine, it was Jana's. To be fair though, we only went because she wanted to see how I lived before the wild. Whenever I think about stuff like this, I see how much of a bad influence I've been in the past.

Before I know it I'm woken up to Maddy gently shaking me. "You have to get back before they notice you're gone." She says, giving me light kiss on the forehead. I groan as I get out of Carys' bed. I got about two and half hours sleep because of everything that happened with Ava last night. "I'm off to go and meet Shan now, we're going to go and get everything sorted sooner rather than later because Shannon's making me sit down and do coursework with her, even though it's a Saturday. Actually, you have coursework due in too, maybe you should come with us?" I know she just wants me to come so she won't be bored.

"Nah, I'm more of a 'leave it until the last minute' kind of guy."

"That's called procrastination."

We head out of the house together, going our seperate ways after sharing a quick kiss. Maddy and Shan are going to get some party poppers and stuff to surprise Carys and Jana with when they get off the bus. Maddy can be soft sometimes. Though to be fair it was Shannon and Tom's idea. We're going to hide so they won't see us.

Today's the day they're coming back. I'm even more nervous for Carys now. I know she's already met Ava, but it must have been a big shock. It was for me.

I feel really weird, kind of how I feel when I'm worried about mum or dad, or Bryn. I'm a bit scared that something might have happened. I'm sure they're fine, and if anything's happened I'm sure Jana and Carys will tell me.

I sneak back into the house. Everybody's still in bed apart from Ollie, who's sat in the living room watching TV. I try to sneak past him but he's got ears like a hawk, or a Wolfblood. "Where've you been?" He says. "At your girlfriends?"

"You'll understand when you're older Ollie," I laugh, "Do me a favour and don't tell Mrs Vaughn?" He nods and turns back to the TV. I go up to my room.

I climb into my own bed and fall asleep, the quickest I have for a while. I find myself in a dream, where everything is perfect. Me, mum, dad and Bryn all live in a big house with a forest for a garden, everyone's happy. Maddy is there too, and Jana, Carys, Tom and Shannon all come over and we just sit and talk about happy, uncomplicated things. Even Ava joins us. It all feels so real in my head. And at first, everything feels really happy, then it all goes dark, I can still see everyone but a bunch of dark furred wolves are running in and ripping everyone to shreds. I wake up just before a big black wolf jumps at me. I've had this dream before, a few times. How often do you have to have a bad dream for it to be considered a reccurring nightmare? Because I'm pretty sure that's what this is. Due to stress or whatever. I told Maddy about it the first few times but it started happening more and more so I just gave up on telling her. But she borrowed this dream book from Shan, it said that the wolves could represent all the different emotions I'm feeling. I guess it sort of makes sense, for hippy-dippy fairy tales.

I managed to get a few more hours sleep before being woken again by Maddy calling me. It's now 12. "Come on Rhydian, we're going for a run." I'm still absolutley exhausted, but I love spending time with Maddy. I get dressed and shower and by the time I'm out the front door, Maddy's there waiting for me. She's wearing her green jumper that I love, I sort of wish I had one of my own sometimes.

She runs so much faster than me, but to be fair I had a pretty sleepless night. She notices how tired I am. "Let's take a breather." We stop to lie down for a bit. "You're worried." She says.

"Yeah, I think something's happened. Maybe with mum or dad. I don't know, I think maybe this whole Ava thing is just taking a toll on me. I'm sure everyone's fine. I feel alright now, but last night and this morning, everything was just weird. You know how you get those instincts, when something's happened to me or you parents? That's how I felt, the feeling inside has gone now, I can't help but worry a little bit." She doesn't say anything for a second.

"You're right, it's probably just because of Ava. It's normal to be worried about your family when a bomb like this has just dropped." She takes my hand. "Everything will work out, it always does." She leans over me and we kiss for a little bit. We lie silent for a while, just looking up at the trees towering over us. The leaves are full of colour and it's beautiful. I love summer, but I love spring, autumn and winter too. I just love the way nature works, taking turns to show off.

It reminds me of when I was in the wild with mum, and Jana and I would always lie around in the sunlight admiring the trees and the leaves. I really have missed her and all the times we have.


	5. Chapter 5

Carys' POV

Jana and I change between running and walking through the forest and over the mountains, Jana wants to wolf out to go faster, but after what happened to my mum I don't really like wolfing out where there might be hunters. We're in Caerphilly. "Ceri says I'm in shock, I guess I've sorted of been in a state of shock since what happened to my dad, but it got really bad when I was in that cave. It's kind of like when humans have panic attacks, not so much the main symptoms, but kind of how it comes out of nowhere." I explained everything that had happened, using Eolas and Anceon. But I don't tell her about hearing my mum's voice. "I guess things are still going to be difficult for a while, but hopefully when I'm 16 and I can go back to being tame again and we can live together and everything will be okay. For now I'll have to roll with the punches."

"You're amazing, I mean, sure you have your weak moments, we all do, but you always seem to be able to pick yourself up." Her words mean everything to me. We stop to kiss for a little while, which becomes a long while. I still feel a little down but I'm never too down for kissing. We're stood at the top of a mountain, Caerphilly Mountain. We ran most of the way here now we just need to get a train from Caerphilly to Cardiff Central Station and then a five hour train ride to Newcastle with one change and finally, two buses to Stoney Bridge.

We've discovered that Jana hates trains. And now we have to get on two more, for five hours. We won't get to Stoney Bridge until about 6pm. Her legs are shaking in her seat but I place my hands on hers and she untenses almost immediately. We talk about how awesome it's gonna be to see Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shan. We saw them before the pack relocated, we had agreed to meet today at the Kafe.

The time flies by, before I know it we're getting onto the next train. We both fall asleep until we hear the train coming to a slow stop, Jana practically runs off the train. The bus station is right next to the train station, we make it just in time for our bus, it only takes about 20 minutes and then we're getting onto the next one.

When we get off the bus. I see a very familiar blonde tuft of hair poking out from behind a bush. Rhydian was never good at hiding, even if he was I would be able to smell him a mile away. He must have forgotten about my Arogl Arbennig.

"SURPRISE!" Rhydian, Maddy, Tom and Shan all pop up from behind the bush with party poppers. Maddy and Shannon are holding a big banner that says 'Welcome Back!' in all different colours. They all looked so happy to see us. I get a bit emotional, telling them how much I miss them and the human world, I even miss Mr Jeffries! We all greet each other and head to the Kafe. I walk ahead because I'm still feeling a little bit weird about this morning, I haven't had any time to myself whatsoever, these little moments alone are what's keeping me sane. If I can be considered sane at this point. Even when I am alone for a split second, I'm not really. My mothers voice comes back. 'Back where it began then?' I ignore it.

Luckily, the K's weren't in there, must be Katrina's day off. They're the one thing I definitely don't miss!

We had all agreed ages ago to come to the Kafe to talk about the wild and stuff, but all I can think about is Ava. I'm sure Rhydian is thinking about her too. I always feel like I know what he's thinking. The way I did with my parents, or Jana. I always have a hunch as to what's on their minds.

The others are talking about everything they can think of, and Jana notices how zoned-out I am. "Hey, Carys. It's going to be alright." She says.

"Why does everyone insist on ruining my life?" I bury my face in my hands. Jana takes my hands.

"It'll be okay." She sighs, knowing how difficult this will be.

"Okay, so, mine and Carys' sister - that we didn't know existed - has turned up out of nowhere. What do we do?" Rhydian comes straight out with it.

"I guess, you have to let her in. She doesn't have to be part of the pack or anything, but you could agree to meet her every now and then or something, both of you." Maddy says. She can tell I'm not a fan of the idea.

"I don't have a problem with her, it's just that she chose the worst possible time to show up." I'm so frustrated. "I don't get how this is going to work if I'm in the wild."

"Well maybe now you two can come back and you could stay with her, until you're 16 and then you can come work at Segolia with me and Becca?" Shannon suggests. Everyone can tell by my face that I don't want to do anything like that.

"Maybe the two of you should just talk this out with Ava alone, explain things in more detail, she's older, she might have some ideas or something? She might be able to help you out when we return to the human world." Jana says. Me and Rhydian look at each other and shrug. "I know she came here because something terrible happened, but you should look at this as a good thing, she's your sister. If anything she should bring this pack closer together."

I let out a big sigh. "Okay, you're right." I turn to Rhydian. "Let's go talk to her, everyone deserves a chance I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

Rhydian's POV

Carys and I walk back to Maddy's together, the others decided it's best if we go alone. Carys and I haven't really spoken that much since what happened with Kincaid, but that's mostly because she's been in the wild with the pack. I guess before it happened we weren't really on good terms, I was a little bit harsh on her. I've been desperate to apologize but there hasn't been a good moment yet. She's only been back five minutes

She walks a little ahead of me the whole way there, I can't tell if it's because she's still mad at me, or if it's because she just wants to get this out of the way. God knows I want to. "You okay Carys?" We reach the house.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wish none of this ever happened." I can't see her face but I hear her sniffle. I catch up to her and stand right in front of her, I see that she's crying so I take her by the shoulders.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you're strong, we're strong." I try to show her that we're in this together, that she's not alone, but she can't even look at me.

"Why are you being nice? I thought you hated me." She wipes her tears away. I feel so guilty for the way I treated her. Now's the right time.

"No, no of course I don't hate you. We're part of the same pack, and I guess now we're a family too. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I don't have anything against you and I never did. I was just frustrated because of everything that happened. I took it out on you, and I really am sorry for that." She looks at me. I see in her eyes how much she's hurting, and I don't know how much of it is because of me.

"It's okay." I hug her, she grips to me like she never wants to let go, and she doesn't until we both smell something. Someone. Ava. We turn to see her standing at the door of Maddy's house. We go inside and all sit in the living room. I'm the first one to break the long awkward silence.

"So, Ava, what's your life like, you said you work for Segolia." She's staring at Carys, who doesn't take her eyes off of the ground as she sits on her hands.

"Um yeah, I work in the offices in London, it's one of the largest in the country."

"Oh right, so you know other Wolfbloods then?" She nods, and looks back to Carys. "How did you find out about it?"

"My foster parents were genetic scientists, when I first transformed I was already out in the forest near where we lived. When I came home and tried to explain what happened, they didn't believe me, so I got angry. As in, black veins, yellow eyes angry. They ran all kinds of tests on me, spoke to their other scientist friends. I was basically a living experiment growing up." She looks sad. I can tell that Carys is paying attention, but I can also tell she wants this all to be over.

"What are we gonna do then?" I bite the bullet.

"I want to get to know the two of you, I want to learn about my father." Carys closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "I want you both to come back to London with me." Carys shoots me a look.

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea, I've just settled back in with my foster family, and Carys can't come back yet. We can't leave our packs."

"I don't want to live you, I don't care whether it's a good idea or not. I'm staying in the wild with Jana." Carys shakes as she speaks, she seems so scared. Nothing like she was before it all happened. She used to be strong.

"I'm going to fight for custody of you both. I've hired a lawyer." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Carys stands up.

"What?" She raises her voice. "I'm not going anywhere with you, why don't you get that? I've agreed to getting to know you, isn't that enough?"

"I want to be with my family." Ava now stands, so do I, I walk to Carys' side.

"And what about what we want? Don't we get a say? I don't want to live in a poxy London apartment with some blonde bimbo who only cares about herself." There's a fire roaring in Carys. "If you do anything, I'll get you sacked, we know people at Segolia. You won't be allowed to care for two teenagers with no income."

"Carys, calm down, we'll figure it out." I stand in front of her trying to get her to look at me, but her eyes burn yellow as she stares at Ava. Her veins begin to pop out. I grab her arm. "Not here, not now. Breathe." She yanks her arm away from me.

"I'm staying with the pack, they might not like me but they respect me!"

"They don't respect you, they keep things from you." Ava says back, keeping a hushed tone. What things do they keep from her?

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She turns to me. "I will not be pushed around by people like her anymore!" She shouts and storms out of the house. I know she'll be going to Jana, so I stay with Ava.

"I just want what's best for her, and you Rhydian. If you choose to come with me, we can move closer to nature, out of the city. If you choose to come, maybe it'll change her mind. We won't have to go through all the law stuff."

"No, I'm not leaving Maddy. I'd like to get to know you too, and I want us to be a part of each others lives, but not like this, I'm not leaving everything I have again. I've left and returned too many times. I'm sorry." I walk out of the house and follow Carys' scent.

I feel bad for Ava, of course I do, but she can't expect us both to drop everything and go to London. I have so much here, Maddy, the Vaughns, my friends, even school. I have to finish year 11 and then sixth form before I can even think about going anywhere. I'd hate living anywhere but here.

I begin to realise that Carys' scent isn't leading towards the Kafe where the others are, it's leading to the school. Her scent goes through the forest and onto the field. It's quite misty out, so it's hard to find her but I see her eventually. She's sat curled up in a ball right in the middle. I walk to her and sit down at her side.

"This is where everything was okay, this is where me and Jana started. Before dad died, before the wild. It all felt sort of, normal. For the first time in my life." We look out over the Moors and the woods. "I can't have her take me away, I know she'll keep trying to find a way to get me, and you, even when I turn 16."

"We'll figure it out, Maddy's parents will help. They know people, other Wolfbloods in positions of authority," I'm about to continue but Carys grabs her head, almost as if she's in pain. "Carys?"

"WHY IS SHE HERE? WHY IS SHE TALKING TO ME? SHE'S DEAD." She shouts at the top of her lungs. "WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO ME? IT WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THIS." I try to help her too her feet but she's dizzy, so I have to pick her up. I don't know why but I need to get her out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Carys' POV

My head hurts, Rhydian tries to get my attention but his pleas are drowned out by the sound of my mum's voice in my head. I can't handle it. She's trying to help me, I know that. But why is she acting this way now? 'Stop pushing your problems down.' She says. 'Deal with them. You should get away, these people don't want you.' Her voice gets louder and louder, it layers over itself so all I can hear is a mess of the same voice, she gets mean. The words stop forming properly and become jibberish. Her voice becomes shouting, and then screaming. Then my shouting becomes screaming and Rhydian has to put me down on the ground in the middle of the woods, it's only now I realise he was carrying me, I've had my eyes closed the whole time. I open them and I swear I see her standing in front of me, she's in wolf form. I scream and close my eyes again. "PLEASE!" I yell out. "Rhydian, get me out of here, I don't want to see her. Not when she's like this."

"Breathe, you're okay now. No one's there. Open your eyes." I feel Rhydian's hands squeezing my arms, he shakes me.

"No, I can't, not if she's there." My hands find their way to his and I grip tightly.

"I promise you're safe, there's no one there. Open your eyes Carys."

I take a deep breath. I open my eyes. She's gone. I look around me, making sure she really is gone. Her voice has gone too. He was right, I'm crazier than I thought.

"What happened?" Rhydian says. I look at him and he looks so worried. I don't want to tell him I'm hearing voices and I'm now seeing things. But he probably thinks I'm crazy now anyway. I don't answer him, I just look at him. The cold wind is making the tears on my face feel like icicles, I wipe them away. "Let's go take a walk, and then go back to the Kafe, hopefully the others will still be there." He stands and helps me up.

We walk around the village for hours. I decide to tell him about my nightmares, not in too much detail. I just tell him that I sometimes see my mum and that I think what just happened might have been a similar thing. I don't tell him about when I hear her voice or her song. He'll think I'm crazy.

We get back to the Kafe at about 10:30pm - it's a friday so they're open late- but I can't bring myself to go in, Jana is going to know that something's wrong, she can see straight through me. I don't know what to say. I've never felt like I can't talk to her about things. Apart from the stuff about my mum, but I don't talk about that with anyone.

"It's okay." Rhydian takes my hand. I'm still nervous but he makes it easier to go in. Jana notices me straight away and gets up from the table and runs to me.

"What happened?" She asks, putting one hand on my neck and the other on my face, wiping away some of the tears that started streaming out of my eyes.

"I'll go sit down." Rhydian says, I'm sure he wants to know what happened to, but he has enough respect for me to leave us to it.

"Carys?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't handle all of this, the stress is getting to me. Ava's going to fight for custody of me and Rhydian. She knows where the pack's camp is, there's no way Ceri and Gerwyn will move the whole pack just for me. Anyway, Ava knows how to find me on instinct and scent." Jana just looks at me. "We just have to let this happen, she's probably going to call social services and they'll take me into care until she wins the case, which she will. She's calling it a fight, but I don't have a legal guardian so there's no one to fight with."

"You can get a job when you're 16, with Segolia, you can move out, she can't force you to stay there." She's panicking. "You're so strong." If only she saw how weak I feel. If only she saw what happens in my head when I'm alone.

We sat down with the others, Rhydian had explained what happened at Ava's to Tom, Shan and Maddy, but I don't know if he told them the rest or not. It played on my mind throughout the day. While the others talked about what we were going to about Ava, I was thinking about the others thinking I'm nuts. I am, I'm hearing voices, and now seeing things too. Just as Jana starts saying something, I hear the voice again. 'They don't care that much, stop caring what they think. Especially her.' She says.

"Leave me alone." I say, I realise I said it out loud. To Jana.

"Carys?" Jana says.

"Sorry, I just, I don't know."

"I just asked if you wanted a drink." She looks confused, I look round at everyone else, they all look confused. Apart from Rhydian, who looks like he knows exactly what's happening in my head.

"Sorry." I get up and leave instantly. I hear Jana stand up to follow me.

"I think we should leave her, Jana." Rhydian says.

I walk out into the village, normally I'd be inclined to run to nature, but I feel like that's where everything gets bad. So I run around the village until I can't run anymore. Her voice gets louder. She tells me to fix the mess I keep making. She tells me to be with her. She tells me I know what I have to do. She tells me I'm stupid if I don't know what she means. I don't know what she means.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhydian's POV

Jana sits back down next to me. "Did anything else happen? Apart from with Ava?" She asks. I know Carys wouldn't want me to tell Jana what happened at the school and in the woods, I'm not too sure what happened myself. But I know she's going through something weird right now. And I understand if she needs to be alone.

"Nope, she just had a bit of a shouting match with her, well, a one sided shouting match, and then we came back here." I felt bad lying to my friends, but I would feel even worse if I told them what happened.

Tom and Shannon went home. Me, Maddy and Jana all walked back to Maddy's house, her parents were out having a drink. Ava had text me saying she thought it was best if she stayed in a bed and breakfast just outside Stoney Bridge, she said she managed to flirt her way in. Gross. We got in the house and Carys was nowhere to be found. Mr and Mrs Smith said they haven't seen her at all yet.

"Maybe I should go and look for her." Jana suggests. I really don't think Carys wants to talk to anyone right now, but I can't exactly say that to Jana, she'll ask questions and she'll get it out of me.

"I'll look, you've had a long day, go get some rest." I say.

"Yeah, Carys' stuff is all still in her room, so you can go and sleep in there." Maddy says. This worked out well.

"Okay, if you're sure?" I nod. "Let me know if anything happens, or if she needs me." She yawns through her words.

"Go to sleep Jana, she'll be fine." She sleepily stumbles into Maddy's old room and I hear her flop on to the bed.

I kiss Maddy goodbye and I head back into the village, I can roughly smell Carys but it's difficult to track her. Eventually I find myself at the old church ruins near the centre of the village. It's dark now but I can see her sat against one of the broken walls. She doesn't notice me at first. She's whispering something.

"Go away," She's saying. "Go away," Over and over again. She's rocking back and forth, clutching her head. I approach her, she doesn't see me as her head is buried in her knees. The sleeves of her flannel shirt are all ripped up, right to the elbow. She's scratched her skin, some of the scratches have bled.

"Carys?" She jumps, and immediately stops whispering and rocking, but she doesn't look up at me. I crouch at her side. "Let me see." I try to take her arm but she yanks it away. "Let me help you!" She scoots away from me, she starts shaking her head.

"No." She says quietly. "Everyone just wants to hurt me. You're only pretending to be nice aren't you?" She stands up, backing away further.

"What?" I stand up too, approaching her.

"AREN'T YOU?" She screams right in my face and pushes me to the ground. She runs off into the village. I notice her leggings are torn up too, and I see blood again. I get up follow her but she's fast. We're getting near the arch, I use all of my energy and I leap on top of her, pushing us both to the ground. She starts screaming at the top of her lungs. I try to calm her down but she starts to scare me. "GET OFF ME, I DON'T NEED YOU. I DON'T NEED SAVING ANYMORE. I HAVE MY MUM NOW, I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR PITY." She starts scratching and biting me, her eyes start to turn yellow and her veins change. I hold her down with one arm while I use the other to pull my phone out and call Maddy, she doesn't pick up, I try her parents and they don't pick up, I try Jana and she doesn't pick up. Finally I call Shannon.

"Shan? Can you call Whitewood and Sweeney? Something's really wrong with Carys, she's not right. OW- Carys, stop." She digs her nails into my arm.

"Okay okay, stay calm, I'll call now, I can't promise they'll answer, try and get her to Segolia, I'll get my keys and meet you on the way."

"Okay." I hang up. "Sorry Carys." I pick her up and sling her over my shoulders. Her screaming continues, she hits and kicks me, but I keep running. I try calling Maddy again, no luck.

I know a shortcut through the woods into the city, Shan knows it too. When I get out of the woods and onto the main road, Shan pulls up beside me. She gets out of the car with something in her hand. "Put her down." I lay Carys down on the floor, she continues screaming and squirming as I hold her still. "What happened?"

"I think she's having some kind of psychotic breakdown, she said she's doesn't need us because she's got her mum, and she said she could see someone earlier, there was no one there Shan." Carys howls.

"Okay, I can sedate her, just to get her to Segolia, we can keep her asleep until morning. Whitewood and Sweeney aren't answering their phones, but we can take her to the hospital suite and look after her there, we'll call the others on the way there."

"Do it." I say, I have to be ruthless if I want to help her. Shan reveals that she's holding some kind of needle, I hold Carys' arm still as Shannon jabs it into her forearm. Within about a minute she's out cold. "Okay, open the door." We rush to get Carys in the back of the car.

Once we're on the road I call Maddy, but she doesn't answer, I try Carys' phone which I know is on her bedside table, then I remember I switched it back off. I even try Mr and Mrs Smith. Nothing. "No one's picking up." I look at Shannon who is on her bluetooth to Tom.

"Tom, go round to Maddy's, get them all down to Segolia now." She hangs up immediately and makes a sharp turn, it's about 11 o'clock at night so there's not many cars out on the streets. We pull up outside the Segolia building, I scoop Carys into my arms and we head inside.

"Will there be doctors or nurses inside? She needs help." I say to Shan, who is still trying to get hold of Rebecca.

"There should be someone on the late shift, don't expect a full staff. Luckily, I don't think there's any patients in the med suite today."

We go inside and up to the 1st floor, left wing. We burst through double doors and Shannon starts talking to a nurse and a doctor who were standing in the hallway. Two other nurses rush over to me with a hospital bed. I lay Carys down.

"Rhydian found her in a pretty bad state, we think it's some kind of psychotic episode." Shannon says as we all walk down the hall to a private room. "I sedated her, she was becoming dangerous." Shannon goes on talking to the doctor and one of nurses stops me.

"How old is she?" She asks.

"15, she's 16 next month."

"Right, has her legal guardian been contacted?" I'm not sure if the staff here know about Wolfbloods, so I just shrug. I walk past the nurse and into Carys' room. Shannon's telling the doctor about what Carys was like before she was sedated. Then she mentions that it's nothing to do with the dark moon, and that it doesn't seem anything like the Morwal. They know about us.

"She's been in the wild since her dad died, she's waiting until she turns 16 to come back to the human world so she doesn't have to go into the care system." I say. He writes things down on a clipboard. Two nurses are buckling her arms and legs to the bed. "What are you doing?" I try to stop them but Shan gently pulls me back.

"It's for her safety as well as ours Rhydian. Look what she did to you." She gestures to my arm. Carys has bitten and scratched me and cut pretty deep. I barely even notice the pain, the guilt of not helping Carys sooner hurts more. The doctor sees the wound and calls one of the nurses to bandage me up. She sits me down on a chair in Carys' room. I stare at her the whole time the nurse cleans my wound. It stings a little but I barely flinch. I keep my eyes on Carys, who lays limp on the pristine white hospital bed. Her clothes are dirty and torn. She looks so out of place. I should have told Jana what happened, she might have been able to help her before she ended up here.

Jana bursts through the doors and right to Carys' side, Tom and Maddy follow shortly after. Jana's crying. Maddy comes to me.

"What happened?" She asks, sitting down at my side. All I can do is shrug. Maddy hugs me and kisses my head.

"We're going to do an evaluation tomorrow, when she's awake and a bit more stable." The doctor says. "For now I think only one or two of you should stay here with her." He gives a semi reassuring nod and leaves the room. Jana leans against the bed holding her hand and crying.

"Rhydian, what happened?" Tom asks me. Everyone stares at me, apart from Jana who can't take her eyes off of Carys.

"She broke down. I should have told you earlier today, she was hearing things, and seeing things, it happened again and she started to scare me. None of you were answering your phones so I called Shannon. She helped me get her here." I feel so guilty. "I'm really sorry Jana."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's mine. She's been having nightmares, calling her mum's name out in the night. I did ask but she didn't want to talk about it, I figured she would tell me when she was ready. And she had a weird turn this morning, or last night. Gerwyn found her in a cave near camp. What happened to her arms? And her legs." She speaks through her sniffles, she gently strokes the scratches on her body. I go to her side.

"I don't know, she was like that when I found her. I'll stay with you Jana." I take her free hand. "Sorry for getting you all up guys, you should go get some rest." Maddy comes to me and pulls me aside.

"Are you sure you want to stay? You're hurt too." She says.

"I'm fine, the moon will heal me, plus I think I should talk to Jana." I give her a quick kiss and hug.

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow." She hugs Jana.

"Give us a call if anything changes." Tom says. I nod and three of them leave the room.

I look up at Jana who looks so terrified. I can understand why, I'm pretty scared too.

"It's not your fault Jana." She doesn't say anything. I sit back down in the armchair and Jana sits on a chair next to Carys' bed. I know neither of us are going to get any sleep tonight. I wish Shan had sedated me as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Carys' POV

I open my eyes and all I see is darkness, I can hear the stiff pillow beneath my head rustle as I move my head around. There's a dim light shining over familiar red hair. The auburn locks hide Jana's head which is rested next to mine. She moves gently, and then quickly sits up straight. She looks at me. "You're awake," I don't say anything.

I look around the dark room and see Rhydian awkwardly curled up on a stiff looking arm chair. I seem to be in some kind of hospital. I try to move my hands to rub my eyes but they don't budge. I've been restrained. Jana reaches over to turn the light up. I can see more clearly that my arms are covered in scratches, some have been dressed. My legs are in a similar state. The scratches overlap the scars Kincaid left me. I really hate that I still can't heal with the moon. "Shan and Rhydian brought you here, we're at Segolia." She whispers, trying not to wake Rhydian. She hasn't noticed that he's already awake and looking right at me. His eyes are full of sorrow, and pity. "Do you remember anything? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." I turn my head away from her and look out of the window at the city.

Of course I remember. It's all still going on. My mother's voice had become warped, it was her voice still, but her words weren't soft and delicate, they were sharp and vicious. 'We didn't want you at first, now we can change you.'

When I was young, there were some kids in my primary school who used to tell me that I was an accident, and that my parents wish I wasn't born. I had a complex about being loved and hated, which is why it's so hard for me to let myself get close to people. People like Jana. I never told my parents about the bullying, so I never really got the reassurance I needed. I just started to brush it off as I got older and the kids got bored of harrassing me.

'No one wanted you here in the first place, so just do them a favour and go. You know what to do.' She said. I can't leave now, I'm imprisoned. I want to leave. I don't want to keep putting everyone through all this hassle. Everyone feels obligated to watch over me because Rhydian and I are technically family. They don't really care about me. I'm just a burden. 'You could be with me now.' What does she mean?

"Carys?" Jana says. I don't turn my head. I slowly close my eyes and pretend to be asleep again. "Carys?" She whispers. I hear her stand up and I feel her presence move in front of me. She bends down slightly and kisses my head. "I love you." Why is she lying? For all she knows, I'm asleep.

"She must be exhausted." I hear Rhydian say. Jana gasps.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were up." Jana says.

"I got about 10 minutes sleep," he pauses for just a moment, "She's going to be okay you know, maybe she just needs human medicine."

"It's not fair." Jana's voice breaks, she starts to cry. I try hard not to cry myself.

'See what you do? You upset everyone.' My mother's voice says. 'Figure it out.' Figure what out?

She wants me to do something, maybe if I figure it out and do it, she'll leave me alone and I'll be okay.

When I wake up the next day, I see the clock on the wall. It's 3pm. Rhydian is standing with Dr. Whitewood on the other side of the room. They don't notice I'm awake.

"The scan showed some severe chemical imbalances in her brain." Dr. Whitewood says to Rhydian. When did I have a scan? They must have knocked me out again. "She's suffering with Psychotic Depression and Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to discuss this with you but considering your family and you're now 16, I can make a small exception."

"Well technically we're not family, we're a pack, and we share a sister." He says. Dr. Whitewood flicks between pages on her clipboard.

"No, says here she's you sister."She says. Rhydian and I don't share any parents. "We did DNA tests with both of your blood, it's a new thing, Segolia wants all employees, Wolfblood or Human, to be on the hospital record. We thought it would be safe to keep yours and Carys' too." Rhydian takes the clipboard and stares at it.

"No, that can't be right, there must have been some kind of mix up." Then he looks at me.

"We don't make mistakes." Whitewood looks at me too. "Carys, you're up." I just stare her. I'm so dehydrated that my eyes don't even well up. "We'll get you something to drink and some food." She takes the clipboard from Rhydian and leaves the room. He stands there in shock. I turn my head back to face the window. I just want to get up and run but I can't. I'm strapped down to the bed like a mental patient. That's what I am now. How did I let it come to this?

"I don't understand." Rhydian says. I hear him pacing the room. "So you're my sister, who is who's parents?" He comes to my side and looks at me. I keep my focus on the view in front of me.

I lie almost completely still for hours, Rhydian changes between pacing and sitting. At one point a nurse brings in food and water, but I still don't move.

At 7pm. The door opens and we both look over to see Jana. She comes to my side.

"Are you alright? Sorry I wasn't here sooner. Maddy's parents made me come home and explain everything." She says, but I just turn again and look away.

"We're brother and sister, Carys and me. Whitewood ran DNA tests." Rhydian says.

"What? But you don't have the same parents? That doesn't make sense?"

"I know, I'm going to get my parents down here, they're having that DNA test too. I wanted to wait until you got here so Carys wouldn't be alone. I'm getting to the bottom of this." He walks out of the room, Jana doesn't stop him. She takes my hand. I look at her.

"Carys, please talk to me. I need to know what's going on in your head." She looks exhausted. Her eyes have dark circles under them, and her hair is a mess. I can't keep putting her through this.

"I keep hearing her voice. My mum." I say, my throat is dry so it comes out quite croaky. "But it's not her, the things she's saying. She would never talk to me like this."

"What's she saying?" I don't answer.

"I'm just scared." I say, one small tear falls down my cheek.

"Scared of what?" I just look her right in the eye. "Hearing your dads voice too?" I nod and begin crying. She hugs me, although I can't hug back. "What happened to your arms?" She asks.

"My mum's voice was- sort of- playing tricks on me. She was telling me there was bugs on me and stupid stuff like that. I scratched away at my skin until I was sure they were gone. They were never there. Please take the straps off." I say. At that moment a nurse comes in carrying a tray of food. It must be dinner time now. I still haven't touched my lunch.

"Nurse, she's alright, please can you take these of of her?" Jana asks. The nurse puts the food on a table.

"You have to stay calm Carys." I nod. She unties me and I immediately hug Jana back. I realise how selfish I'm being. I pull away and sit up in the bed. The nurse pushes the table of food over to me and pulls off the lid. There is a sandwich and jug of water with a glass. Jana pours me a drink and hands it to me.

"The pack have relocated to the mountains near here. When we weren't home earlier today, they got worried. I've seen dad. Rhydian won't be long. We can figure this all out." She says. Taking my hand. The doors burst open. It's Ava.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhydian's POV

The pack are back in Newcastle, so it doesn't take long for me to find my parents. If they really are my parents. Mum can smell me coming, either that or her instincts are telling her something is really wrong. We run into each other in the woods.

"Mum, what's going on?" I don't greet her properly, I can't yet. I need answers.

"It's Carys isn't it?" She says. She looks worried. "Take me to her."

"No. Tell me who she is, why are they saying she's my sister?" I'm angry, my eyes turn yellow and my veins turn black.

"Stay calm Rhydian."

"ANSWER ME."

"She's mine. I had her almost after I had you." I go from angry to confused.

"That's why I've been having those feelings, that something was wrong. It was her who was suffering. Ava said you kept things from Carys. She's your daughter? What about dad?"

"He's her father."

"What?" I shake my head. "No, but her parents- they raised her."

"Geraint and Rhiannon took her from me," she tears up, "Geraint heard had through the grapevine that I had a child before, Ava, and that she was his. He took Carys as revenge. He said if he couldn't have his daughter, he would take mine." She breaks down, falling to her knees. I pull her up and hug her tightly. I do nothing but let her be sad.

There's so many thoughts racing through my mind. Why didn't mum say anything before? When Carys went to the wild, or even when the whole Kincaid thing happened. Maybe she didn't realise, but she must have. She knew who I was straight away.

"Please take me to her Rhydian." I nod and I take her hand and we walk back to the city. She whimpers the whole way there. She tells me about dad barely being able to look at Carys, because he's so heartbroken that his own daughter doesn't know who he is.

I explain to her what Whitewood told me was happening to Carys. I have to explain exactly what Carys' disorders are, in the wild they just have sanity and insanity, no specific terms for anything.

We exit the forest and make our way into town to go to Segolia. Mum's never been there before, I don't think she's ever even been to the city. We walk hand in hand into the building and up to the med wing. Mum's taking it all really well. She comes to a stop outside Carys' door.

"Mum?"

"She's going to hate me." She's still teary eyed.

"She won't, you protected her. The worst that will happen is that she won't talk to you. She hasn't spoken to me yet. And anyway, she'll get over that. She doesn't really have a choice." I squeeze her hand. "You'll be okay, I'm here."

She pulls herself together and takes a deep breath. We walk in to find Ava sitting on the chair I spent the night on, Jana sitting on the edge of Carys' bed, and Carys standing looking out of the window. Jana and Ava look up at us.

"What's she doing here?" Ava says as she gets up and folds her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I reply.

"My sister's not well. I came to support her." She hisses. Carys sharply turns around.

"I don't want your support. I want my family," she smiles weakly at me, "my pack." She smiles at mum.

"Wait outside Ava."

"No I-"

"Go." I don't shout, but I raise my voice slightly. She picks up her posh white jacket and storms out of the room.

"Jana, maybe you should wait outside too. Mum wants to talk to Carys." Jana walks over to Carys.

"Will you be okay?" She asks her. Carys nods, receiving a kiss on the forehead from Jana, she leaves the room too.

I lead mum over to the chair where Ava sat, I sit on the edge of Carys' bed, she joins me.

"I just want an explanation. I can't be mad at you, you've done so much for me." She says to mum, taking my hand.

Mum takes another deep breath. "Gerwyn and I- we- we're your parents." She can't look either of us in the eye. Carys takes it surprisingly well, it's like she already knew. Maybe deep down she did.

"Okay, okay, well why- I don't understand." She turns to me.

"Mum, shall I explain?" Mum nods, I realise she's started crying. That's not like her. "Your dad, Geraint, he didn't know about Ava, when he found out about her years later, he discovered she had been taken by humans. He took you as revenge. He wanted a daughter. He didn't do it in cold blood, you have to remember that he truly did love you, and so did Rhiannon." Her eyes are welling up.

"I'm so sorry Cariad." Mum speaks through her sorrow. "I wanted to tell you, I so badly wanted you to know who I really am. But you've been through so much. There's something else you need to know," something she hasn't told me yet, "The things that are happening in your head, Rhydian explained it all to me, it runs in our family, my mother had similar... problems. I never knew her, my father was killed, not long after I was born, she lost her mind and ran away, leaving me with our former Alpha, Johannes. I'm so so sorry." She stands up and crouches in front of Carys and I placing a hand on each of our knees.

"I forgive you, or at least I'll try to. I've learnt that holding grudges gets me nowhere." Carys already seems to be more like natural herself. Carys and mum stand up. They both look into each other's eyes before sharing a long needed hug.

I don't know how I didn't see it before, they have the same eyes, the same facial structure, but not the same hair. For some reason Carys, Ava and I all have blonde hair. Then there's little Bryn with his jet black mop.

"But, I have Arogyl Arbennig, like my par- like Geraint and Rhiannon."

"It can be developed, just like Eolas and Anceon. Although, Gerwyn's father had it too, maybe you inherited it from him. Sometimes things like that can skip a generation."

"I think, I think I need some time alone, some head space." Carys says, I stand up.

"Um, Dr. Whitewood said not to leave you alone, especially if you're not restrained." She nods solemnly. "Sorry Carys."

"No it's okay, I guess I'm a danger to everyone." She plonks herself on to her bed.

"It's you we're worried about. You're a danger to yourself at the moment." Dr. Whitewood walks in the room. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Surprisingly okay."

"That's good to hear, I'm assuming this is your mother Rhydian?" I nod my head.

"I'm Carys' mother too." She says awkwardly.

"Right, well I'm glad you all got to the bottom of that." Whitewood replies, she seems uncomfortable.

"What happens now?" She asks.

"Well, we'll probably have a psych specialist come in to chat to you, and hopefully you can go home as soon as possible." She says smiling, but none of us smile back.

"I don't really have a home. I've been living in the wild until I'm old enough to work and get a place of my own." She suddenly gasps in fear.

"Carys?" I say, getting closer to her, she doesn't say anything. She just grasps her head and buries her face in her pillow, she's breathing so quickly. She must be hearing things again.

"What's happening?" Mum asks. "Cariad?"

"No." Carys says.

"Okay, I think it's best if you leave Rhydian, we'll look after her." Whitewood hurries me out of the room, blocking my view of a distressed Carys.

The door is shut in my face. "Rhydian, what's happening?" Maddy comes up behind me. I turn around and see Tom and Shannon standing there too.

"I think she's having another episode." I say. We hear Carys screaming out. My heart skips a beat. That's my sister in there. Ava and Jana stand up from their waiting room chairs.

"What? Let me in." Jana charges towards me. I grab her and try to hold her back.

"No Jana, it's okay. She's with Whitewood and mum, she's safe. It's not that bad. She's just having a little freak out." Jana looks at me, as if to say 'she needs me, not those people who barely know her', if only she realised just how much mum knows her. "Don't worry, she's strong." Jana cries, Maddy puts her arms around her and takes her back to her seat. Reassuring her that everything's okay. I want to tell Jana, but I feel like maybe Carys wants to be the one to tell her.

I go and take my own seat down the other end of the hall. I can feel Ava looking at me, it doesn't take long for her to walk down the hall to me, but she walks past me and starts dialling on her phone. She goes into another room and a few minutes later comes back out.

"I'm sorry, I made things even worse, I didn't realise how bad she was." She says, sitting a few seats away from me. I think hearing Carys in the state she's in has really made Ava see the light.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Carys is the one having a breakdown. You could have waited until she was older. Maybe if you let her make her own decisions, she might actually be willing to know you."

"I know, I handled it badly, and I'm done making excuses. I've sacked the lawyer, that's who I was calling."

"Thank you."

"I'll go back to London, you and Carys can call me or visit whenever you want, or if you don't want to that's fine too. But I really hope you do." She stands up. "Goodbye little brother."

I stand up too. "Goodbye." I give her a half-hearted hug and watch as she walks out of the building. I look back down the hall as Carys' door is opened.

"Jana, she's asking for you." Dr. Whitewood says.


	11. Chapter 11

Carys' POV

There's so much going on right now I don't know what to focus on. My mothers voice keeps coming back in small bursts. It's like my brain is being manifested by these horrible dark thoughts. All I can do when they happen is sit through them. Dr. Whitewood helped me breathe through it.

I can't believe my so called parents lied to me for my whole life, and my real parents... I just don't know how to react. I don't know if I'm angry at Ceri and Gerwyn or not. Ceri always acted as my mother figure when I went to the wild. She really helped me.

Dr. Whitewood is hooking me up to a heart monitor, in case there's something they've missed she says.

Ceri sits next to me and holds my hand. The voice has gone for now, but I'm still shaken up.

"You know, I named you Cariad, it seems Geraint and Rhiannon shortened both mean the same thing though, love. You were born to love, and born to share it with everyone you meet. Don't ever forget that." She strokes my hair out of my tear covered face. I smile at her. Jana comes into the room as Dr. Whitewood leaves. She rushes to my side like she always does.

"I'm here, are you okay?" She says.

"I'm fine for now. Ceri, can I talk to Jana alone?" I ask my new found mother.

"Of course Cariad, I'll be outside with Rhydian." She leans over and gives me a light kiss on my temple, she then does the same to Jana. I still can't shake the sinking feeling that everyone is pretending to care about me, which is what I want to talk about to Jana. Although now I know it's all in my head. I just need reassurance. She gently leans on the edge of my bed.

"You know how we can talk to each other about anything?" She nods. "Dr. Whitewood wants me to tell the psych expert whats happening in my head, I don't want to talk about it, not yet, but if I have to, it's going to be with you first."

"You can tell me anything Carys." She takes both my hands. "I love you."

I pull my hands away. "That's the thing," I sigh, "The voice, the woman, she was telling me that you don't love me, that none of you really care about me, I can't help but believe it. I'm such a burden on you and Rhydian and all the others, I don't want to make your lives any more difficult than they have to be." She takes my hands again.

"Carys, no, the things your mother said," the word 'mother' hit me hard, "they weren't true, it's just a way for your mind to play tricks on you. I love you more than anything, and I care about you so much. We all do. I don't know where I'd be without you!" She cries a little bit. "I don't want to live in a world without you Carys. Please don't ever forget that... please." She places her hands on my neck. I start to cry too. "If you ever doubt my love for you again, just come to me, talk to me about it. I'll always reassure you. You know I'm an awful liar, no way could anyone fake what I feel for you. You're the reason I wake up everyday, you're the reason I wake up with a smile on my face." She leans in a kisses me, it's romantic yet kind of gross as we're both in tears. We hug for a long while, until Rhydian walks in.

"Have you told her?" He asks me.

"No, not yet." I say as we break the hug. "I don't quite know how to put it into words."

"There's more?" She asks. Rhydian joins us on the bed.

"Jana, you know how me and Carys and brother and sister?" She nods, looking a little confused. "Well, my parents are her parents." Jana's jaw drops. "My reaction exactly." She looks at me.

"But, your mum and dad..."

"Long story short, my 'parents' took me from Ceri as revenge for my d- Geraint not knowing about Ava." I say. Jana looks at me in shock. I think she's surprised at how calm I am. I'm surprised too of course, but I feel a bit better now, when I'm with these two I feel so... me. "I don't know how to feel, I'm angry of course, but I can also see why they did what they did. And I think I'm also angry at Ceri and Gerwyn for not saying anything, but thinking back to they how they acted around me, I can see how badly they wanted me to know. Ceri was always so motherly to me, and Gerwyn, well he could barely look at me, and I understand why now, it's because he didn't want to talk to his daughter knowing who she was, when she doesn't have a clue. It must have been hard for them to see me grieve over my father's death knowing that he wasn't who I thought he was."

"So you're okay- well not okay with this, but you can handle this for now right?" Rhydian asks me.

"I think so, I mean, I'm pretty sure the voice in my head will get worse, but everything gets worse before it gets better. That's what Whitewood said. I'm okay." I really do feel okay, I think having a mother, even if it's very quick and a big shock, has made me feel safer. I doubted everyone's love for me, but for some reason, I never doubted Ceri's.

"You're so strong." Jana kisses me. I'm so lucky to have her.

"Carys," Ceri pokes her head around the door, "Dr. Whitewood and Dr. Stevens want to talk you." I look at Jana and Rhydian, they can both tell I'm nervous, Rhydian hugs me and then so does Jana. They walk out, they don't say anything because they know it'll freak me out.

Dr. Whitewood comes in with a man who I'm assuming is Dr. Stevens, the psych specialist. They both stand next to my bed while I sit cross legged.

"Hello Carys, how are you feeling today?" He asks.

"Um okay I guess, the morning has been pretty rough but I feel a lot better now."

"Good, so if you can, please could you tell me what you think is happening to you?" I wasn't expecting a question like this. I was expecting him to come in, tell me I'm crazy, give me some pills and leave.

"Oh, well I think I've had a lot happen to me in the past few months, and I got stressed and overwhelmed." He nods along as he writes. "And I think- I think that I've sort of been- like- I've been driven mad, by everything you know? And I think that it's not surprising that I've ended up in the state I'm in."

"That's a very good answer, you're right, as far as I'm aware. Dr. Whitewood has informed of your situation, but I'd like to hear your side of things, right from the start."

I don't really know what I'm telling him, I just know I have to tell him everything. From my first memory with my so called parents, to my last. He's a Wolfblood, so he understands some aspects that maybe Dr. Whitewood wouldn't. I like him, he's kind and he lets me ramble on. We talk for an hour two, I don't hear or see anything that's not real the whole time. When he leaves we shake hands and he follows Dr. Whitewood out of the room. For a split second I'm alone. Just long enough for her to come back. 'You could do it now.' She says. I make sure to do the breathing exercises that Dr. Whitewood taught me. Luckily, Jana comes in.

"You okay?" She sits down on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she was just... here." She nods, trying to understand. She kisses my cheek and puts her arm around me.

"She's gone right?" She asks.

"For now, so where is everyone." I change the subject.

"Shan and Tom have been back and forth from outside your room, to Shan's lab. They've been worried about you. Ceri, Rhydian and Maddy have gone to see the pack, to tell them we're safe and also to talk to Gerwyn."

"Oh, right. I hope it goes okay." I'm nervous, I know eventually I'll have to talk to Gerwyn and I don't know how he'll act. "Do you think we'll ever get back to the wild? I haven't thought about it much because of everything that's happened today. Ava must be planning how to take me away as we speak."

"Rhydian didn't tell you? She's dropping the case, she left earlier today." Jana says. I fill up with joy. She must have really seen the light, still I feel bad the felt she couldn't say goodbye to me. Then again I don't know how I would have dealt with it. I'm all over the place at the moment.

"That's... amazing, I guess. We really can stay together!" I say, kissing her. 'She doesn't want that.' The voice says. 'She's lying to keep you from losing it, you just stress her out.' "Leave me alone!" I shout. Jana flinches away and I'm brought back to reality.

"Carys?" She says.

"I'm sorry." I shake. "She came back for a second there." I breathe fast, making sure I'm really alive and not in some twisted nightmare.

"It's going to be okay, slow your breathing down." I what she says, trying to breathe slowly. In through my nose, out through my mouth. "It won't last forever okay, you can get past this."

I really hope she's right.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhydian's POV

Mum, Dad, Alric, Maddy and I all walk back into town together. I don't know if I should bring Alric in. The machines and everything might make him panic, but I know he wants to see Jana.

"Why don't you all wait out here for a second, we'll just go in quickly and make sure everything's alright." I take Maddy's hand and we go into Segolia together.

"Do you think they'll let Carys out any time soon?" She asks as we walk down the hall.

"I don't know, she's pretty up and down at the moment. Plus, where would she go?" She shrugs.

"She's welcome back to mine, I mean, my parents wouldn't mind that much."

We walk into Carys' room. Her and Jana and are fast asleep together on Carys' hospital bed. We quietly exit, making sure not to wake them up.

"I think we should leave them, it's been a long day for all of us. Your parents and Alric can come and stay in my cellar and we'll bring them back tomorrow yeah?" Maddy tries to stay calm and level headed but I know she's a little bit frustrated. I just wish we could all sit down and talk now, to get it over with. I know Maddy's right though. It's getting late anyway.

We bring them back to Maddy's. Mr and Mrs Smith aren't too pleased but they can't turn them down in this situation. Alric complains that he will not sleep in a human building, but I tell him that Jana needs him here and he instantly changes his tune. Maddy and I wait until everyone is asleep, Maddy's basically asleep herself.

"Mads?" I gently nudge her. "I'm going back to Segolia, I just want to make sure they're okay." She mumbles something inconceivable and rolls on to her side.

I know if she was properly awake she wouldn't want me going there at this time of night, but I'm worried about Carys and Jana.

I run through the forest to get into town quicker. Something stops me when I come to the clearing, a scent, a strong one of that. I sniff around, it's a Wolfblood. I know exactly who it is.

"Bryn?" I shout into the night. "It's me, Rhydian. Don't be afraid." I see him poke out from behind a tree. "Bryn..." I can't help but smile when I see him. He smiles back and runs to me. I hug him tight, I haven't seen in him months. He must completely clueless to what's going on. "Where've you been little man?" I bend down to his height.

"I'm a lone wolf now, ever since Jana took over the pack."

"You shouldn't have run off like that, mum's had enough of her family leaving her."

"Mum, is she okay?" I can tell he misses her, but he's so stubborn that he would never admit it.

"She's been better, there's a lot going on right now, with the wild pack and the my pack." I contemplate telling him about Carys, then I realise, he still hasn't met his dad. "I missed you bro." I hug him again. He doesn't say it back of course. "I guess you'll be happy to know that Jana is no longer Alpha of your old pack, she's sort of my Alpha now."

"She's tame again? Why must she change her mind so much? This is why Alpha's should only be males." He's very old fashioned.

"Yep, listen, you should stick around, go back to the wild pack, I would say you could stay in the human world but I know how much you hate it. There's some stuff you need to be caught up on." I put my arm around him and we walk through the forest. I tell him about everything that happened after he left, with Kincaid and Canada, and how we're all back in Stoney Bridge. Which leads me to tell him about Jana having a girlfriend, Carys. But I don't tell him who she is yet. It would be too much for him to handle right now, he needs to know about Ava too, but I think he needs to meet dad first.

We come to the edge of the forest on the mountains and he sees the lights of the city.

"It's so... human. How can you possibly live anywhere near a world like that?"

"Carys is staying there," I point to the Segolia building, "she's not well and they have a hospital-" I see his confused face, "a place where they heal people- inside. I was on my way to visit her, but you're here now. I guess I'll have to hangout with you until morning, then we can go and talk to mum."

He sniffs. "There's no need to wait until then." He says, I smell mum close to us. We turn around and she's walking towards us, she has her head down so she doesn't see us, but she must be able to smell us too, she lifts her head and sees Bryn and I.

"Mum?" Bryn says.

"Oh Bryn!" She picks up her pace and they both run into each others arms. She's so happy to see him, that's the first time I've seen her happy for while. I walk to join them.

"Were you going to see Carys?" Mum says. I nod. "Me too, I can't bare the thought of something happening and me not being there to help."

"What's wrong with her? Is she dying?" Bryn asks.

"No, she's not dying Bryn, she's just had a lot of stressful things happen to her and she's in the hospital to get some rest. To mend her mind."

"So she's insane?"

"No, she's fine, she's just very tired." To be honest, I'm too tired to explain all of it to Bryn.

"Why don't you just exile her?"

"Bryn, we're not like that here, we don't just send someone off on their own if they're not well, we care about each other and we have each others backs no matter what."

That shut him right up. The three us sit on the mountain for a while, Bryn tells us about all the little adventures he's had while he's been alone. He's been okay on his own, I thought for sure he'd get himself into some trouble, but he knows how to hunt, how to stay hidden. And most importantly, stay alive. He tells us he's already started transforming and he's only 12. It can happen early for some Wolfbloods though. That must have been a big contribution to him staying alive so long on his own.

We sit talking until sunrise, the whole time I'm trying not to blurt out that he has a dad and two sisters that he's never met, I think mum is too. Eventually we agree to walk to Segolia, mum's going to wait outside with Bryn while I go inside.

"Jana?" I poke my head around the door to see Jana sitting up on the bed with Carys nuzzled into her asleep. I whisper. "Hey, how's she doing?" I go inside, closing the door quietly behind me.

"She's okay, she had a few nightmares but that was expected. They didn't have to sedate her or anything. She was asking for you, and Ceri." She gently removes Carys' head from her stomach and gets out of bed, we go into the hall together.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm alright, she'll be okay." She looks at the metal door between her and Carys.

"Will you be?"

"I think so, as long as we all stick together nothing can break us."

"Bryn's back." I say, taking a seat.

"He is? That's amazing, how is he?" She sits next to me.

"He's good, he's started transforming early. I haven't told him about Carys, or dad, or Ava. I don't know how he'll take it. He'd probably run off again, and mum'll lose it if he does. You should have seen her face when she saw Bryn. I haven't seen her so happy in forever."

"He won't leave, not again. You'll have to be careful about it though. That boy is full of fire. Where is he now?"

"He's outside with mum, I didn't think it was best to bring him in, and dad's at Maddy's with Alric so I can't take him there. I don't know how to tell him, what should I do?"

"Rhydian, you have to remember that you're just a kid too. You don't need to take on this responsibility, leave it to your parents, and then if Bryn wants to talk to you about it, he will. You don't have to make all of these decisions on your own." She takes my hand. "We all need to try and enjoy being kids while it lasts."

"You're right, yeah it shouldn't all be down to me." We smile at each other, then we smell something. Blood. We exchange a look before running back into Carys' room. She lays across the floor with bloody wrists and a tear stained face. Jana collapses at her side, she screams at the top of her lungs. But Carys just lays there, eyes closed.

"HELP!" I run down the hallway to the nurses station where Dr. Whitewood is talking to a few nurses. "Carys has done something, please help!" She immediately follows me down the hall bringing nurses with her. They see the horrible sight and one of the nurses ushers me out of the room, not long after she does the same to Jana. We stand breathless in front of the now closed door. Jana's crying, I'm tearing up too. She turns to me, crying into my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

This can't be happening.


End file.
